Harry Potter and the Weaver of Fate
by The Prophetess
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and Hogwarts has guests!--a beautiful teacher and her younger sister, taking with them a falcon for an owl, a leopard for a cat, and more twists than anyone in the school can ever imagine or dream!
1. Chapter 1 Owls and OWLs

1. Owls and O.W.L.s  
  
Uncle Vernon stalked into the room just as Harry was sending out Hedwig again. He looked immensely displeased. "What do you think you're doing with that ruddy owl?" he hollered.  
"You heard what they said at the station," Harry said calmly. "I presume you don't want a wizard in billowing robes knocking on the front door?"  
Uncle Vernon grew red in the face. "I don't care! I won't take all this owl post nonsense anymore!"  
"Time for dinner!" called Aunt Petunia from downstairs.  
They walked down to the dining room without another word. Harry couldn't help but notice that Aunt Petunia seemed a bit paler than usual and her nostrils kept flaring, as if trying work up the courage to do something. "V-Vernon," she said finally, looking as though she wished she was doing anything else—anything—rather than sitting here and saying what she was about to say.  
"Yes, Petunia?"  
"W-Well...you know the neighbors across the street? The ones with the tall blonde youngster who got into Harvard Law School?" She was positively shaking now.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, you know, it's summer vacation and everything...Their son's home, and last night he was celebrating with a couple of friends and they were out late at night..." she paused as if to regain her courage. "And they saw something...that they really wondered at...and..."  
Uncle Vernon's face was seen visibly to turn purple. "If it has anything to do with you, boy," he said threateningly to Harry.  
"Well..." She threw a furtive glance in Harry's direction. "They saw a bird fly into a window...You know, a snowy white owl flying into—into—their neighbor's window..."  
"They WHAT?!!!!!!!" Uncle Vernon had jumped to his feet.  
"Oh, Vernon, for goodness' sake—"  
"I'VE TOLD YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN THAT THOSE RUDDY OWLS WILL ATTRACT THE NEIGHBOR'S ATTENTION BUT DO YOU EVER LISTEN? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, IF YOU CAN'T FIT INTO THAT CUPBOARD THEN YOU CAN STAY LOCKED IN YOUR BEDROOM!!!!!! UPSTAIRS!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Harry stood up to leave the table.  
"AND NO MORE OF THOSE BLOODY FEATHERY BIRDS!!!!!!!!!"  
Harry turned at the foot of the stairs. "What do you mean?"  
"Owls...delivering mail...no, I will not have them in the house!!!!"  
"But—but—but—"  
"NO BUTS! IF I EVER HEAR ANOTHER SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM A NEIGHBOR AGAIN THEN—What, Petunia?" He looked down at Aunt Petunia, who was tugging at his sleeve. Harry was strongly reminded of Umbridge.  
"What if one of them turns up in the neighborhood?" she said in a terrified voice. "They said they would, if...you know...and they keep their words..."  
"Keep their words? Don't be silly, Petunia. There's no telling what these weird type would do." But he did look uncomfortable at the thought of strange people turning up in the driveway.  
"Yes, imagine if they came and the neighbors saw them," Harry put in. "If it's just a feathery bird then maybe he'll think he was hallucinating, but real live people in robes—"  
"All right, fine!" Uncle Vernon growled.  
Harry was relieved, but above all, he felt triumphant as he went up to his bedroom. When he turned on the lights, what he saw shocked him horribly.  
A regal-looking owl with sharp eyes sat on his bed, and gave him a judgmental look as he came in. Ron's owl, Pigwedgen, was zooming around in circles and hooting merrily, while yet another owl, sitting on his lamp, watched with disapproval. Just as he approached the one on his bed, another owl flew in from the open window and sat down on the bed rather dreamily. It gave a hoot that sounded suspiciously like a musical note.  
Harry took the regal-looking owl's letter first because it bore the Hogwarts crest. He was surprised once again, when he found that it didn't contain the list of books and supplies he had expected to find, but his O.W.L. grades. At first glance, he saw that he did indeed get an "Outstanding" in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and his heart skipped a beat.  
Meanwhile, Pig was getting impatiently. He was zooming faster and faster, trying to get Harry's attention.  
A few further looks told Harry that he got "Exceeds Expectations" for everything else, except an "Average" in Potions, which he scowled at, and a "Poor" for Divination, which he didn't care about. He stuffed it into his drawer with a broad smile and grabbed Pig eagerly.  
  
Dear Harry, Guess what, I actually got "Exceeds Expectations" in everything except Potions and Divinations! Who cares anyway, old Snape and Trelawny are nutters.. Hermoine's been gloating about her grades, though. Big deal.  
  
We're really looking forward to seeing you. Of course Mum and the others won't let you stay with those Muggles for the whole summer.  
  
See you,  
Ron  
  
Harry grinned. So he was going to join them in Grimmauld Place again, probably, and—  
Sirius, he thought. Grimmauld Place belonged to Sirius, but Sirius wasn't there anymore...He was no longer there to give Harry advice, to tell Harry about how great his father was, to laugh with him, to share thoughts and ideas—  
He sighed and took the letter from the owl on the lamp. It was from Hermoine, who did indeed seem to be gloating. She had gotten "Outstanding" in Ancient Runes, Charms, Arithmanthy, and even Potions. She got "E" for everything else. Harry tried to feel happy for both of them, but the thought of his godfather lingered like a shadow.  
He picked up the last owl, and all thoughts of Sirius were replaced but astonishment. It was from Luna Lovegood. Dear Harry,  
  
I wonder how you're feeling at the moment. Please try to think positively. We'll see them again, don't you think? I hope the thought of what happened to your godfather won't ruin your holidays. He was a brave man. You were very lucky, Harry, to have known him when you could understand each other well. My mother...was a different case.  
You don't have to write back if you don't want to. It's OK. We're really busy at the moment. I think we saw one yesterday, but we're not sure. We're going back to see if we can catch it.  
  
Best wishes,  
Luna  
  
Harry felt his heart lighten a considerable amount.  
Suddenly, another owl crashed into the room and landed on Harry's pillow. It contained only a slip of paper:  
  
Harry, wait for us. We are coming tonight to take to a better place to spend the summer.  
Lupin 


	2. Chapter 2 Headquarters

Thanks so much for reviewing! I wouldn't have continued writing otherwise!  
  
2. Headquarters  
  
Harry looked out of the window. Had something happened? Why were they so anxious to get him elsewhere? "You, boy! Come down here!" Harry jumped. Were they here? He rushed down the stairs. There they were— Lupin, looking a lot healthier and beaming at Harry; Mad-eye Moody, his normal eyes fixed on Uncle Vernon and his magical one zooming around; Tonks, smiling brightly, her hair bright red; and Mrs. Weasly. Mrs. Weasly let out a squeal of relief when Harry entered the room. "Oh, Harry! You're alive! You're alive!" Harry frowned. "What the—?" "Oh, Harry! I'm just...being silly..." she sobbed. Aunt Petunia was eyeing at them disdainfully. "We've come to take him away, Mrs. Dursly, on Dumbledore's orders," Lupin said mildly. "T-take h-h-him a-away?" she faltered. "Yes, because it's become—er—dangerous for him to live in a house where no one can protect him." "I'll get your trunks, Harry," said Mrs. Weasly. "We received no notices of this!" Uncle Vernon barked. "You told us you wouldn't turn up unless—" "These are perilous times we're living in," said Moody, shaking his head. "All sorts of emergencies—never sure what will happen tomorrow, where we'll be, or who to trust." Mrs. Weasly was back with Harry's trunk. "I've packed everything, I think, do you want to take another look to check?" "Sure." Harry sprinted up the stairs and took a quick look. He was in a hurry to see everyone again. His heart did a summersault. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasly," he said joyfully. "Can we go now?" "Yes, yes. And the Ministry's provided cars," Tonks said happily. "To headquarters? But the secret—" He stared at them. "The car belongs to us now," Lupin said, smiling boadly. "Dumbledore bewitched it so it's sort of like a broom now. It can understand what we're saying. And it drives itself!" He looked thrilled. "Er—" Uncle Vernon seemed to be picturing the scene in his head, the wheel turning vigorously when no one sat at the front seat... "Well, what are we waiting for?" growled Moody.  
  
The ride was very enjoyable. Lupin kept on laughing about how good the car was, while Mrs. Weasly watched disapprovingly. "Really, any more talk of this Muggle car and he'll be as crazy about Muggle stuff as Arthur!" "How's Ron and Hermoine?" "Oh, they're fine. We were so worried about you, Harry." "What? What happened?" "You-Know-Who just—" She shuddered. "He managed an attack on St. Mungle's. You know, of course, that the Death Eaters Dumbledore helped capture escaped?" Harry shook his head. "I haven't been getting the Daily Prophet." Mrs. Weasly sighed. "Well—It's been an awful afternoon, we were so worried that he'd attack you." "Did anyone die in St. Mungle's?" "No, thank goodness." Harry suddenly remembered something that Dumbledore thold him long ago. "Aren't I safe as long as I'm in Aunt Petunia's house?" "Not anymore, Harry. Not anymore. You-Know-Who has your blood in his veins now. We were stupid enough to forget about that." Harry slumped back and leaned on the back of his seat. He wasn't at all afraid of death. "But you're all in danger, aren't you, in headquarters?" "Not anymore." Mrs. Weasly was smiling again. "We have a secret weapon now. You'll get to meet her." "Your secret weapon is actually a witch?" he asked, stunned. Mrs. Weasly put a finger to her lips. "You'll see."  
  
Grimmauld place was as dark as ever when they entered the house. "Walk quietly, Harry, we still haven't gotten rid of Mrs. Black." She paused, and Harry knew she was thinking of Sirius. Harry followed them down the hall quietly, and into the dining room. As he entered, the room, which had been bubbling, became silent as a tomb. And then— "Harry!" Hermoine squeaked, and burst into tears. "Good to see you, mate!" Ron said, clapping him on the back. "Wait till you meet—" Harry grinned at them, but before Ron had finished his sentence, Mrs. Weasly shoved him away, telling him to go wash the dishes, and Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, and Ginny took turns coming up to him to say hi. Percy looked a bit flushed, perhaps because he remembered the letter he had written to Ron telling him to "severe ties" with Harry. Otherwise, he looked perfectly like his old self. Bill looked really excited and he whispered in Harry's ear, "Guess what, I got Fleur Delacour to join the Order!" Harry congratulated him, trying hard not to snigger as he caught Fred's and George's eyes. "Thanks, mate, for the money," Fred muttered. "We've decided to donate half of our earnings to the Order," said George. "Can't you see Lupin's been fed up a bit now?" Snape, however, sat scowling in his seat. Suddenly a side door, which led to the kitchen, swung open. There was no mistaking that long, shining beard. Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room, smiling serenely, his eyes twinkling again, an image quite unlike the one Harry had seen at the end of fifth year. "Welcome, Harry. I'd like you to meet two members of the Order that you haven't seen before." He stepped forward. Harry looked past him, and his eyes widened. Standing behind him was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. She had hair like the night sky, dark but shining, and skin as pale as milk. Her eyes were large and sharp, standing out from the light background of her skin. She was very tall, just a bit shorter than Dumbledore, wearing dark red robes and a black cloak that trailed to the ground. "Good evening," she said pleasantly, surveying Harry with her falcon-like eyes. "Hi," Harry said awkwardly. Dumbledor beamed. "Harry, I'd like you to meet Eleanor, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She nodded courteously and Harry was strongly reminded of royalty. She wasn't solemn like Percy, though. There was something about her that suggested she had this manner by blood. "And I would like for you to meet Elizabeth, her sister, who will be attending Hogwarts." Eleanor moved to the right and revealed a younger version of her, just as lovely but shorter. She didn't have that sharp look in her eyes, though. She was smiling very sweetly. Harry could hardly speak. Their beauty wasn't like the veelas'. They looked more human, but still more beautiful than anything he had ever seen, yes, including his Firebolt. "Well, you can go up to your rooms now. Elizabeth, go with them. You can catch up on the meeting later," said Dumbledore. Elizabeth stepped towards Harry and smiled. "Well, let's go." The twins, Ginny, Ron, Hermoine, Harry, and Elizabeth trooped up the stairs. "Let's go to the boys' room," suggested Ginny. "It's bigger." They filed into the room and each found a place to sit. "It's not fair," Fred grumbled. "How come you get to join the Order? You're only sixteen!" "Wow!" said Harry. "You're in the Order?" Elizabeth nodded. Harry thought he heard Hermoine mutter something under her breath. He turned to Ron, who he found looking at Elizabeth with a pure look of adoration on his face. 


End file.
